Joshu Higashikata
) |eyes = Dark Green ( ) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = Rena Nanami JJL Chapter 56: The Milagro Man, Part 1, p.5 |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |affiliation = Higashikata Family |hobby = |family = Norisuke Higashikata I (great-great grandfather) Norisuke Higashikata IV (father) Kaato Higashikata (mother) Hato Higashikata (elder sister) Daiya Higashikata (younger sister) Jobin Higashikata (elder brother) Tsurugi Higashikata (nephew) Josuke Higashikata (adoptive brother) |status = Alive |mangadebut = JJL Chapter 1 Welcome to Morioh Town |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = All Star Battle Eyes of Heaven |seiyuu = Hiroaki Miura (ASB, EoH) |voiceactor = }} is a side character featured in JoJolion. Joshu is the spoiled third of Norisuke Higashikata IV's four children and eventually rubs shoulders with Josuke Higashikata without truly becoming a friend. He has an unrequited crush on Yasuho Hirose. Joshu eventually awakens his own Stand Nut King Call. Appearance Joshu is a 19-year-old male of average to above-average height and medium build. His eyes are slanted, and in his first appearances, they were curved at almost unnatural degrees. His distinctive hairstyle consists of straight, almost eyebrow-level bangs, with equal length at the back; totally shaved underneath and at his sides. He wears a distinctive cap-sleeved top, with a kind of band collar and a bow tie. A front section is lined horizontally, and he has two upward-pointing arrow shapes on his shoulders. He wears dark pants of a moderate fit with slashes in them, and thick wristbands. Since his first meeting with Josuke near the Wall Eyes, Joshu has bite marks on his left knee. Personality Joshu is a 19-year-old college student and the third of Norisuke Higashikata IV's four children. Of a generally jealous and volatile disposition, he is persistently possessive towards Yasuho and antagonistic to Josuke. Joshu behaves quite like a spoiled child. He complains that the center spot in the family photograph is taken from him by Josuke, and is exasperated when his room is given to him, only to be pacified when his father compensates with money.JJL Chapter 7: Josuke, Go to the Higashikata Family p.23 In Chapter 56, when his father implores him to get a part time job and provide for society, Joshu merely dismisses this and asks for money. In addition, he does not feel erroneous about theft, at one point stealing a man's wallet (later revealed to be cursed with the Milagro Man) after the man left it on the counter. After this Joshu started to gain more money each time he tried spending it, and while he found it unusual he was largely unconcerned and continued to splurge lavishly while gaining money back, not caring or wondering about the consequences. He is shown to be very insensitive, being the only one among his family not shocked or taken aback when his elder sister Hato reveals her unattractive boyfriend, Tamaki Damo to her family (aside from the near-blind Daiya), and is instead slightly humored at the sudden revelation,JJL Chapter 47: Guest p.12 later completely bursting into laughter after learning of the sexual nature of their relationship. Joshu asserts that he has a sort of romantic relationship with Yasuho Hirose, calling her "his Yasuho"; rather deaf to her point of view regarding him as just a childhood friend or acquaintance. He interprets Yasuho's gesture of giving him twice as many mochi as Josuke as a sign of her loving him "twice as much". Yasuho notes that he has poor social skills, which is at odds with his educational pursuit of social studies. He is also shown to be a pervert, shown once when Yasuho was affected by Tsurugi's Stand and couldn't recognize anyone, he misread Yasuho's worriedness as her being in heat and wanting to have sex with him, going so far as to bring her into a bathroom and nearly does so before she bashes him over the head and flees. In Chapter 56, Joshu is shown to be a fan of the idol Nanami Rena, considering her cute (but not to the same extent as Yasuho) and embellishing the money given to him by his father to purchase merchandise relating to her. He also went to a hostess club, flicking miscellaneous things into the women's chests, openly stating that he prefers women with large breasts. Joshu constantly discriminates against Josuke, deeply resentful of his interference with Yasuho and his territory in the family. Joshu curses and denigrates him, while demonstrating a lack of conscience when he prepares to harm him with a knife in response to a minor infraction. While he will set aside his hatred when faced with a common threat, Joshu nonetheless avoids association with his adopted brother, to the point of frequently siding with his older brother Jobin, whom is a true enemy to Josuke and their father. Joshu has a roughly playful relationship with Hato, though blatantly disrespected her boyfriend. He is also somewhat protective of his younger sister Daiya, keeping caution and distance between her and their estranged mother Kaato. By extension, he is shown to be very angry at his mother's sudden, casual reappearance after having been separated from her since early childhood, yelling at her and setting her up for physical injury and embarrassment when she continues to act nonchalant. Joshu seems to easily distrust many people and organisations. He has stated a disbelief in God, that the prospect of flying in an airplane frightens him, and has a reluctance to drink or eat pancakes made with milk a day older than its printed expiration date, comparing it to crossing a rickety bridge. Likewise, he became highly suspicious of a value package of fish sausages, trying to record the length of said sausages to discover any foul play. In working to expose the mystery of Shakedown Road, Joshu records Josuke there, demonstrating some capacity for problem solving, and signifies some level of cunning when, after recording evidence that Josuke had, in fact, broken the fish tank housing the turtle, deletes it and pretends to have been careless. Abilities Joshu has a level of fighting competence, shown when he easily overtakes a newly-awakened Josuke whom has shown to be proficient in unarmed combat. Joshu's Stand, Nut King Call, allows him to easily disassemble objects by planting nuts and bolts in them or stick two objects together with nuts and screws, both of which are quickly removed. If reassembled incorrectly or abruptly, this ability can cause permanent deformities in the joints of whatever it separates. History Prior to the events of JoJolion, Joshu presumably lived a normal life, being unaware of every supernatural phenomenon in Morioh. During his youth, Joshu became friends with Yasuho Hirose, with whom he eventually fell in love. Joshu applied to study Sociology in college, noted by Yasuho as ironic given his lack of social skills.JJL Chapter 2: Soft & Wet (1) When Yasuho rescues a naked man in a sailor cap from under the rubble at the Wall Eyes, Joshu immediately misunderstands the situation and tries to attack the man with a rock out of jealousy. He is quickly taken out by the man, who uses a Stand ability to vanish Joshu's eyes.JJL Chapter 1: Welcome to Morioh Town pp.31-32 Joshu is later seen at the hospital, having received the same bite marks on his leg that the sailor had.JJL Chapter 2: Soft & Wet (1) p.26 ]]From the point he leaves the hospital forward, Joshu is mostly seen getting into arguments with the protagonist that are often broken up by his own father, though he never actually learns from his father's chastisement of his antagonism. However, when Joshu is told to take Josuke to school, he tests Josuke's intelligence first before leading him to Shakedown Road, where he hopes to enlist Josuke's help in exposing the swindling nature of the road. He, along with Josuke, are harassed by residents of the road as they keep stepping on the leaves. While they separate the two, Joshu discovers his Stand for the first time and incapacitates one of them. He runs off with the thought that Josuke would be arrested. he looks into his bag and sees the ginkgo leaves that were on the road, unbeknownst to him, the contents of the bag was swapped by Josuke. Later, Joshu is seen in town looking for Josuke who stole his phone. He finds Josuke, who is oblivious to him because of Tsurugi's Stand Paper Moon King. After getting his phone back, he runs into Yasuho, who mistakes Joshu for Josuke due to her also being under the effects of Paper Moon King. Joshu is taken aback, but genuinely believes she is coming onto him. Thrilled by Yasuho's trust, and misunderstanding her words, Joshu leads Yasuho to a public bathroom, where he begins rapidly undressing her with his Stand. Halting, confused, when Yasuho calls Josuke's name, she strikes his head with a cistern lid and escapes. Joshu is later seen reminding Josuke of his older brother Jobin's return, simultaneously trying to show off with the gift he brought him while in Southeast Asia. He is both surprised and jealous to discover that Jobin had given Josuke a live beetle and accompanies him to Jobin's room with the belief that Jobin will turn Josuke away. Jobin agrees to invite them in, and much to Joshu's annoyance even agrees to have a beetle fight with Josuke when the latter proclaims his beetle superior to one in Jobin's collection.JJL Chapter 34: Every Day Is a Summer Vacation (1) Surprised when Jobin loses the first match, Joshu threatens Josuke as usual, angered by what he perceives to be an insult to his brother while Jobin shaves his own eyebrow as promised. Although reluctant, Jobin's insistence in the name of good form coerces Joshu to unenthusiastically cheer for Josuke when a second match is proposed. After Jobin loses the second match and Josuke uses his Stand to send away the keys to Jobin's car, it is Joshu who suggests to Jobin that the car was Josuke's goal all along, and intuitively guesses (correctly) that the true motive was to acquire the event record data stored in the key, although he can think of no reason as to why Josuke would want it. Milagro Man Two weeks before Kaato Higashikata is released from jail, Joshu goes to a greet-and-meet for an idol. As he buys goodies, he antagonizes a client and steals the man's wallet, which was left at the counter. Going on a shopping spree, Joshu slowly becomes suspicious at the fact that his money only keeps on increasing. It goes to the point that Joshu becomes paranoid about anyone stealing his money or simply noticing his unusual wealth. He also learns about the mysterious Milagro Man. During an argument with a taxi driver, Joshu accidentally burns one of the bank notes he has and is submerged by bank notes spawning from the damaged bill. Burdened with his money, Joshu manages to find the client he stole from, Zaihei Nigatake. Zaihei reveals an urban legend about the origin of the cursed money and tells Joshu to get lost. However, Joshu tricks Zaihei into tearing a bill and thus pass on the curse back to Zaihei before beating him up. Returning home, Josuke ponders on his worth in this world. Poor Tom and Ozon Baby Later, Joshu is seen at the Higashikata House, having breakfast with his family as Jobin buries Ozon Baby in the garden. Video Games All Star Battle (PS3) Joshu appears as a stage hazard and Situation Finish in the Wall Eyes stage. If one of the fighters is knocked down on the "hazard" indication area, Yasuho Hirose backs away in fright, causing Joshu to appear and run through the stage, knocking anyone who gets in his way down with a rock until he reaches her. Afterwards, he can be heard having a conversation with Yasuho in the background. As a Situation Finish, the losing side is knocked out near Yasuho, causing her to scream. Joshu becomes angry, walks up to the downed character, and finishes them off with the aforementioned rock (similar to how he attacks Josuke during their first encounter at the very beginning of Part 8). Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Joshu makes his first playable appearance in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, and was confirmed for the game alongside Josuke (JoJolion), Narciso Anasui, and Enrico Pucci with C-Moon. His Style Action is a taunt that forces enemies caught in range to stay locked onto him for 10 seconds, drawing attacks away from his partner. In single-player, the Style Action instead boosts the Dual Heat Gauge by a considerable amount if opponents are caught it in at the risk of Joshu getting hit while vulnerable. He forms a tag team with Josuke (JJL), being the only two Part 8 characters in the game. Tournament He is paired with Diavolo in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, having been placed in the F Block series of battles to be incorporated into the main Tournament. They were eliminated in the first round by Bruno Bucciarati and Trish Una. Gallery - Experience= JoshuFirst.PNG|Joshu's first appearance JoshuBlinded.jpg|Blinded by Soft & Wet JoshuBitemark.PNG|Joshu's bite marks Joshu bribed.jpg|Bribed by Norisuke 1368708644258.jpg|Meeting his Stand Nut King Call Joushuu Higashikata.PNG Devious Joshu.png|Joshu planning to mess with Tamaki Damo Newshu.jpg|Enjoying a Johnny Depp movie, having paid for all adjacent seats around him Joshu with stand ch56.png|Joshu summons his Stand Joshu01.jpg }} - Game= JoshuFinishASB.png|Joshu as the Situation Finish in All Star Battle JoshuEoH.PNG|Joshu's render for Eyes of Heaven JoshuIntroEoH.png|Joshu's intro, EoH JoshuSSEoH.png|Activating a Soul Succession, EoH Josuk8JoshuIntroEoH.png|Joshu and Josuke's dual intro, EoH }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Higashikata Family Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users